marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-1081
. Morphs Accounts Much of what is known about Earth-1081 has been related by Morph to his teammates in the Exiles. The following facts about Morph's reality are: * This reality had its own version of the Trial of Phoenix where the Phoenix Force (posing as Jean Grey) would be held accountable for destroying an entire solar system and be executed by the Shi'ar . * The John Proudstar from this reality is a brooding loner . * Mariko Yashida and Wolverine are a couple . * Warlock is identified as a member of the New Mutants in this reality . * This reality has its own version of the Fantastic Four and they in at least one occasion prevented Galactus from destroying the Earth * Morph and the X-Men once hijacked a Skrull saucer and used it to travel through space for a week after a battle with the Brood . * Doctor Doom once stole the powers of the Silver Surfer and in an encounter with the Avengers briefly banished the group to the Negative Zone . * At some point, Mojo became aware of Morph's reality and kidnapped him and force him to be a television star . * Morph has mentioned fighting the Kree and Dr. Doom along with various Asguardians (likely Thor). In his reality Beta Ray Bill also briefly wielded Thor's hammer and had a relationship with Sif . * Moses Magnum once attacked Japan and the X-Men opposed him, his base being destroyed by Banshee . * Morph's reality also had it's own version of the Invaders, U-Man and Baron Blood who all were active during World War II. In the modern era Captain America battled Baron Blood and killed him . * The Fantastic Four on Earth-1081 gained their powers in the same way they did on Earth-616 . * Earth-1081 has it's own versions of Iron Man (Tony Stark) and Doctor Octopus. Like in many realities, the Dr. Octopus of Earth-1081 is psychotic . * In the modern era on Earth-1081, the terrorist attacks on the World Trade Center on September 11, 2001 never happened (or hadn't happened before Morph was plucked away). Also the Fantastic Four reside their Pier 4 headquarters instead of the Baxter Building . * Earth-1081 has its own version of the Impossible Man . * Earth-1081 has its own version of the Juggernaut . Aesthetic Differences Like many other realities there are many aesthetic differences to various individuals, mostly by way of their physical appearance or by differences in their costume designs and there are even rosters of teams that are unique to this reality. For example, Wolverine has two different costumes unique to this reality. Both maintain the traditional appearance of Wolverines most common costumes, only different color schemes. The first depicted features a yellow hood, while the tunic is blue. The second is mostly red in color. Polaris wears a significantly different outfit than any she has worn in other realities. Rogue does not have a white streak in her hair and wears an entirely green one piece suit. Charles Xavier rides in a grey hover chair and his legs are exposed. Gambit does not wear a hood around his head. In this reality X-Men rosters have slightly different members serving at different times. Most notable is the fact that Lila Cheney was once a member of the X-Men. | Residents = (Seen) The New Mutants (Cannonball, Mirage, Wolfsbane, Sunspot), The X-Men (Cyclops, Lila Cheney, Jubilee, Polaris, Psylocke, Wolverine, Professor X, Gambit, Rogue, Iceman), The Avengers (Captain America, Ms. Marvel, Thor, Hawkeye, Beast), Juggernaut, Edward Sydney, Mrs. Sydney, (Mentioned) Stonehenge, Phoenix Force, Thunderbird, Mariko Yashida, Fantastic Four (Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Thing, Human Torch), Dr. Doom, Thor, Beta Ray Bill, Sif, The Kree, the Brood, the Skrulls, the Silver Surfer, Galactus, Moses Magnum, Banshee, Iron Man, Doctor Octopus, Warlock, Impossible Man. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}